DeiSaso Shouta
by 10Danna01
Summary: What happend when Deidara stumbled across a homless redhead who just lost his parents and invites him to stay with him.    Shouta means: Underage Yaoi! Don't like Don't read, Lemon in part two
1. Chapter 1

[A/N: So this is Yaoi Shouta if you don't know what that is its underage Yaoi, and I know that isn't everyone's cup of tea so if you don't like please leave. This is DeiSaso meaning Sasori is the younger one. This will be in two parts were in this chapter Sasori is 13 and Deidara is 18 there is no smut while the next one Sasori will be 15 and Deidara will be 20, not to bad but still I hope you enjoy]]

Deidara was walking down the streets, it was in the middle of the day and he just got of work early. Deidara ran his fingers through his long blond hair, and he sighed sure work was short but it was very stressful he could use a nice warm shower. He was walking down the more run down side of town when he heard a small sob; he turned around to see no one and backed up a few steps. He was now looking down an alley, "I swore I hear a someone crying un." Deidara said scratching the back of his head. That's when he looked down to see a little kid sitting form a card board box, he had messy red hair and was hugging his knees, he was literally wearing rags and couldn't be more then thirteen. Deidara kneeled down and cleared his throat grabbing the kids attention, the kid jumped back startled tear welling up in his muddy brown eyes. "W-What do you want?" The kid asked backing away, fear stricken all over his face. Deidara put his hands up in a gesture to let the kid know he was no harm, "What are you doing living in this box un?" Deidara asked looking at the tattered box. The red head looked down and hugged his knees again, his frame shaking. "M-my parents were murdered so I-I have no where to stay." The redhead said through hiccups and sobs, biting his bottom lip.

Deidara felt so bad for the young boy, "What is your name?" Deidara asked offering the boy his hand. The redhead looked up at him unsure but shakily took his hand, Deidara helped him up and then grabbed the boy's shoulder when he wobbled to the side. "Sasori," the redhead said once he gained his balance. Deidara took this chance to look Sasori over; he was covered in a layer of dirt and had several cuts and bruises everywhere. He was deathly pale, and very skinny he looked like skin and bones. "Well Sasori I'm Deidara un, would you like to come to my house for something to eat?" Deidara offered with a warm smile. Sasori's face lit up with a wide smile and nodded, Deidara grabbed Sasori's hand and started to lead him to his house. When they approached Deidara's house Deidara let go of Sasori's hand and unlocked the door and led Sasori in. He showed him were the kitchen, bathroom, living room was. "Sasori, I'm going to start lunch why don't you go clean up un?" Deidara suggested and he started to boil some water. Sasori looked down at his feet blush washing over his face, "I-I don't know how" Sasori said looking sadly at the floor. Deidara looked behind him surprised "Didn't you live in a house before Sasori?" Deidara looked at the younger boy. Sasori nodded "When I was six, but Mom lost the house and we lived on the streets, the only cleaning I got was from a cold hose." Sasori said looking up at Deidara. Deidara sighed a bit and lead Sasori to the bathroom.

"Okay Sasori take your clothes off un" Deidara instructed while he started the bath. Sasori face turn red but, slowly started to take of his rags tell he was naked. Deidara turned around and gestured for him to get in the bath, when Sasori stepped in he let out a happy sigh from the warm contact and down into the water masking Deidara chuckle. "Here take this rag and start to whip the dirt off your legs and hips un,." Deidara said giving him the wet soapy rag. Sasori did as instructed, then handed the rag back so Deidara could get his torso and face. "Now for your hair un" Deidara said with a small smile, he got the extension hose and got Sasori's hair wet and softly cleaned the red hair. Once his bath was done he got Sasori out of the tub and into a fluffy towel, lightly drying him off. Deidara ran fingers through his hair thinking on what Sasori could ware, he ended up wearing a big t-shirt and some boxers. "How about some food now un?" Deidara said with a smile looking at Sasori whose face lit up. Deidara started some ramen, deciding it would be good to get some fluids in the boy as well.

To Sasori the two minute wait took forever, but it was worth it smelled so delicious. It didn't take him long to scarf down the food and ask for seconds, which was given happily. Deidara watched happily as Sasori ate the rest of his food, Sasori looked up and blushed a bit then smiled "Thanks Deidara." He said then looked down, "I should get going now." He said kicking his feet lightly. Deidara's face fell, he didn't know why but he didn't want Sasori to leave. "Sasori if you want you can stay with me un, you can crash on the couch or sleep on my bed it's a queen size so there plenty of room." Deidara said looking a bit worried, who knows what will happened if the boy went back to that cold ally thought it over "I-I don't want to be a burden to you Deidara" Sasori said looking at his empty bowl, and slightly jumped when he felt a hand on his head ruffle his hair. "I invited you to come over, and now I'm offering you to stay here I would feel a lot better knowing your safe then outside in the cold with only a card board box un." Sasori gave a warm smile and got up and hugged Deidara tightly, "Thank you Deidara" Sasori said tiredly gripping onto his shirt yawning. Deidara smirked, "Would you like to crash on the couch or the bed with me un?" Deidara asked picking up the younger redhead, he hear a muffled "bed" and went to his room. He sat Sasori down on the bed and took his shirt and pants of going to sleep in his boxers, and laid down next to Sasori. He set his alarm clock when he heard soft snoring, Deidara gave a small chuckle and pulled the blanket over Sasori and kisses his forehead. "G'night Sasori un," Deidara said lying down in bed pulling the covers over his head drifting off to sleep.

Deidara woke up about two hours later to whimpers and fretting, he sat up to see Sasori squirming and covered in his own sweat. Deidara turned on the light and was about to shake Sasori when said boy sat up quickly with a gasp fallowed by sobs. Deidara quickly pulled Sasori into his lap and started to rub the younger boys back and whispered comforting words to him, "Sasori what's wrong" Deidara asked whiping the sweat from his forehead. Sasori who frame was shaking and he was hiccupping trying to catch his breath. "H-he came back for me, t-the one who took my parents a-away." Sasori cried hiding his face into Deidara's shoulder. Deidara got Sasori a tissue and continued holding him, while the boy cried. Deidara kept rubbing Sasori back tell his breathing evened out, and layed back down still holding the child. 'Poor thing' Deidara thought as he brushed some of the hair out of Sasori's face before he to submit back to sleep holding the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

[[Part two fear the OOC, slight fluff, my first lemon...]]

Two years had passed sense Sasori lived with Deidara, he was growing into a young man who looked older every day. He gotten a little bit taller and his voice was deeper, and today was his 15th birthday. Sasori had gone back to school for his education, thanks to Deidara and was going to have a party with some friends he made. Right now Sasori was taking a shower while Deidara cleaned up the house for Sasori's friends and ordered a pizza. Deidara herd the shower stop right as he finished cleaning, "Hey Sasori what do you want on your ca-" Deidara was about to say but turned bright red as he turned around to see Sasori, dripping wet with a small tint in his cheeks with only a towel around his waist. "What was that Deidara?" Sasori asked shaking his shaggy hair back and forth getting the water off it, "Oh, um what kind.. of cake do you want.. un?" Deidara asked looking away, "Chocolate please." Sasori requested, as he headed to his and Deidara's room to get dressed.

As the two years went by, Deidara got Sasori his own bed and dresser but they still had to share a room. Sasori's friends understood once he told them what happened; they thought it was weird at first but was glad Sasori had a place to stay. The only friends who Sasori really hung out with was a tall kid, with long brown hair named Sandame and another kid named Itachi with long black hair pulled into a pony tail. It was only an hour till Sasori's small get together to celebrate his party was to begin. "Sasori, I'm going to go buy you your cake okay, I will be back in fifteen minutes un." Deidara called he hears Sasori shout okay, and went to his car and drove off. Sasori being a teenager started to blast music, Monster came on and he started to get dressed. Deidara came home later with music blasting; he just chuckled and paid for the pizza when it arrived. Soon Sasori's friends both showed up each holding a bag with something inside, "How kind of you guys, go ahead and put those by Sasori's cake un." Deidara said as he started to cut the pizza.

The party was great Sasori's friends got him some video games and some of his favorite manga, while Deidara got him his own iPod. The boys chatted and played video games, and ate pizza then had cake. It was 7:00 by the time they went home. Deidara was cleaning up the dishes when he felt two arms wrap around his torso, "Thanks for everything Deidara" Sasori said. Deidara smiled and hugged Sasori back, he was so polite and nice, he always said thank you and cleaned up after himself if Deidara didn't beat him to it. "Of course Sasori un," Deidara said happily as he mussed his hair. Sasori swatted his hand away playfully and fixed his hair and looked down. "Deidara may I ask you something?" Sasori asked in a more serious tone. Deidara picked up on his tone and looked at him leaning against the counter, "Of course Sasori what's the matter?" "Well Itachi was asking me if I liked any of the girls at school." Sasori started looking at the ground, "But I was thinking about it, I don't like girls I like boys is that okay?" Sasori said his face bright red looking at ground sadly. Deidara looked at him surprised he never expected the boy to turn out gay, only in his twisted fantasy.

Deidara would never tell anyone that he liked Sasori, Deidara was twenty and Sasori just turned fifteen. "Sasori its okay to like boys, I will let you know I like them too un." Deidara said smiling at Sasori wrapping an arm around him. 'Don't take advantage of him' Deidara repeated in his mind. "Really?" Sasori asked, he never would have guessed Deidara was gay as well. "I even like someone right now un," Deidara said looking into Sasori's muddy eyes. Sasori turned bright red, did Deidara return his feelings, his heart was racing "W-who?" Sasori asked leaning in a bit with Deidara never breaking eye contact, Deidara smiled and leaned in closer and whispers against Sasori's lips 'you' before fully pressing his lips to Sasori's. Sasori was shocked; here he was kissing the person he admired the most. The man who took him off the streets, got his life together, gave him a house, a education and now made a dream become reality. Sasori became more brave and kissed back lightly, pressing his lips back moving closer. Deidara wrapped his arms around the younger males' waist, pulling him against him Sasori's palms resting on his chest.

Deidara didn't want to scare the boy but lightly nibbled on his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sasori hesitated but shyly opened his mouth, only to have it invaded by a skillful tongue. Deidara left no place un touched, making sure to map out the hot cavern. Sasori let out a small moan when their tongues brushed against each other, gripping onto Deidara shirt. Deidara coaxed Sasori's tongue into his own mouth the let the red head explore. Deidara broke the kiss, sucking in as much air as he could. He looked down at Sasori, his face was flushed and he was panting looking up at Deidara with such sexy eyes. Deidara smirked and leaned in and kissed Sasori lightly and trailed down his jaw, to his neck. Sasori eyes were clouded over with lust so many things happening at once. He let out a gasp when Deidara bit down hard on a sensitive spot, and licked the new bite marks. "Hn... Deidara" Sasori whimpered a bit as he tiled his head so Deidara had better accesses, which gladly started to suck on the sensitive skin.

Deidara ran his hand down Sasori sides, resting them on his hips bringing them to rub against the growing erection in his pants. Sasori let out a soft moan and grounded his hips against Deidara's, running his nails down Deidara's back, who shivered in return. Deidara pulled back and looked at Sasori, grinning he slowly slid the red heads shirt off and stared at his body hungrily. Deidara went back to the redheads neck, slowly licking down his chest tell he was met by a pink bud which he latched on to. Lightly grinding the bud between his teeth the other hand tweaking the other one, getting so many delicious moans from the younger male. After he decided he was done teasing he kept going, licking down Sasori stomach licking inside his navel to excite him stopping above his pants waist line. Sasori looked down at Deidara, giving a slight nod and grabbed onto the table behind him support.

Sasori let out a small gasp his when his pants and boxers were both ripped off, and cold air brushed along his harden member. Deidara looked at Sasori with a sly grin and wrapped his fingers around the harden length and starts to rub it slowly, making Sasori give out a small moan fallowed by a whine. Deidara kept slowly rubbing the hard organ, and licked the tip of the head getting a sharp gasp. He smirked and blew cold air against the head, and then took the head into his mouth swirling his tongue around it. Sasori gripped the table behind him even tighter biting his bottom lip, he let out a soft whine. Deidara took more of the member into his mouth sucking and licking, wanting to please his uke. He raked his teeth against the vein on the bottom of the organ, hearing an approving moan he deep throated and hummed loudly. Sasori could feel his climax coming at light speed, his hands now gripping the elders golden hair, "W-wont last" Sasori panted.

With a loud moan, Sasori finally reached his limited and came into the elder's mouth panting harshly he let go of his hair. Deidara swallowed the sticky substance, and gave a few more sucks for good measures. He grinned up at Sasori and licked his lips, "Did you like that Sori?" Deidara asked standing up and capturing the younger ones lips in a chaste kiss. Sasori respond by pulling Deidara closer grinding their hips together, making the elder moan into the kiss. Deidara broke the kiss, and swiftly guided him to their shared bedroom. Hands were already pulling off each other's shirts, and Sasori removed Deidara's pants leaving him in his boxers while he was still exposed. Deidara pulled the redhead to the bed and pinned him down and started nipping at his neck, getting a shudder in return. "Sasori if I'm going to fast tell me un." Deidara said, the though grazing his mind. "Don't worry I want to do this," Sasori reassured, he had plenty of dreams about this situation. "You do know, your underage and I'm twenty right?" Deidara asked, this his top worry. "Yes Dei, I thought this through I want to be with you." The read head said blushing.

Deidara smiled, and then resumed nipping at the redheads neck and chest. Sasori pushed Deidara away a bit, and pulled Deidara's boxers down reveling a large erection. Sasori gulped, how will that fit inside him. The elder one sensed his worry and kissed the redheads forehead, reaching for his night stand. Deidara opened the drawer and pulled out and small bottle of lubricant, and coated his fingers. Sasori blushed knowing what was coming next and forced himself to relax, hopefully it won't hurt as much. Deidara started to stroke Sasori's semi hard length trying to distract the redhead, as he circled the virgin ring with his finger. Sasori gasped and whimper in pleasure when his member was stroked, but winced when a finger entered him. He did his best to keep himself relaxed and the finger pushed in deeper and slid out a few times, he got used to the feeling tell another finger joined the first one. This is where he cried out in pain, tears rolling down his face. Deidara kissed the tears away, and started the scissor his fingers. Sasori was in pain the fingers stretching him out, as he started to adjust Deidara started pumping his half erection, which was bliss

anhhSasori was now panting clenching the bed sheets, he didn't notice the third finger had joined the others cause they all jammed into his prostate making him arch off the bed. "Ah! Dei there" Sasori moaned buckling his hips. Deidara smirked and aimed for that spot, glad his love was finally enjoying this. He pulled his fingers out getting a whine in disapproval, "Don't worry I got something better for you un" Deidara reassured. Deidara used more lube to slick up his hard erection and positioned it at the tight hole, "You ready?" Deidara said leaning over Sasori with a grin. Getting a sharp nod in return he slowly started pushing past the tight ring of muscles, but stopped when Sasori whimpered in pain. "You okay?" Deidara asked, he only had the tip and Sasori looked like in immense pain. "Y-yeah just wait" Sasori panted his muscles trying to accumulate to Deidara's large size, after what seemed like forever to Deidara he started to move a little. Getting no protest he kept sliding in, getting more whimpers he kept going tell he was fully sheathed inside the tight heat. "God un, so tight hng" Deidara groaned using all his will power to not start thrusting wildly. Letting Sasori adjust to his size he leaned down and started kissing his beloveds neck trying to help him relax, he felt the wall around him ease up a bit and when Sasori started squirming he took that as a sign to go.

Deidara pulled out and slid back in, still letting Sasori adjust when he was convinced he started thrusting. Sasori's world was hazy, the pain he felt earlier was turning into pleasure and his member was harder than earlier. "Hah, Dei harder" Sasori pleaded, which Deidara happily obliged too now pounding into the tight heat groaning. After a few deep thrust Sasori back arched off the bed again fallowed by a loud moan, "AH! THERE!" He screamed, Deidara started to thrust dead onto Sasori's prostate pounding into it as hard, and as fast as he could not letting the redhead recover. Deidara lifted Sasori's legs and put them on either side of his shoulder, giving him better access to his prostate. Sasori was in pure bliss, he could feel that coil in his stomach getting tighter he knew he wouldn't last longer. Deidara was having the same problem too, he wrapped his hand around the redheads weeping length and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Sasori was moaning, and panting trying to catch his breath. Blush painted his cheeks, his eyes closed and his lips parted some drool dripping down his chin. Deidara wanted to look away, this alone could push him off the edge but he didn't want to miss a second of this. He started pounding in harder and pumped faster, in due time Sasori reached his climax.

Sasori arched his back again, and released on his and Deidara's chest, Deidara got a few more desperate thrusts as the walls clamped around his throbbing member, and he climaxed inside his uke the muscles milking him dry. After regaining his energy he gently pulled out, watching his seed leak out of that tight heat. He laid down pulling his red head against his chest, "Did you like that Sori un?" Deidara asked kissing Sasori's forehead. "Y-yeah" Sasori said, still trying to catch his breath nuzzling into the crook of Deidara's neck ready to sleep. "I love you Sasori" The elder said pulling the blankets over them holding his lover to his chest. "I love you too Deidara" Sasori mumbled sleepily, closing his eyes he was out like a light and Deidara soon followed.

~End


End file.
